Kingdom Come (a second-gen Marauder fanfiction)
by Becky Ada
Summary: Rebekah was adopted by the Grangers the day she turned eight. Now, she has her Hogwarts acceptance letter, friends, and is starting to wonder things. Does she have any family? And if she does, do they also attend Hogwarts? And who is that boy that keeps calling her sister a Mudblood? He seems to have a good singing voice...
1. You Don't Know Your Surname?

**You Don't Know Your Surname?!**

My name is Rebekah Ilinah. No surname at this point, but we'll get to that in time. I have lived in an orphanage in Ottawa, the capital of Canada, until my eighth birthday, January first, 1981.

Everyone who has heard of St. Patrick's Orphanage and Asylum knows it opened in 1865 and was.. _pulverized _in 1964. That's not as true as it could be. You see, St. Patrick's was actually opened three hundred and twenty-one years earlier, in 1643, but only to witches and wizards. In 1865, it was opened to Muggles as well. Only, there was a slight problem. 80% of the orphans that lived there were the offspring of witches and wizards. The small amount of Muggle children inhabiting the orphanage were exposed to magic, and when they became of age and left, they took these memories of magical sightings with them and told them to friends, children, wives and husbands. So, in 1964, it was said that the building was destroyed, while in reality, a Disillusionment Charm was placed upon the building, and it was again opened to only witches and wizards. See where I'm going with this? See where this is heading?

I was adopted by the Grangers. Don't ask me who my birth parents are or were, I have no retention and the caretakers at the orphanage would always steer away from the subject when I asked. More than once, and usually at will, I have done odd things. Once, I shut down all the electricity in the orphanage when I was angry! Also, not that I'm trying to brag, but I'm a fairly good guitarist and singer, as I was put in guitar lessons a month after I went to England with the Grangers.

I remember the day I went with the Grangers as though it was yesterday.

I stood beside my bed, glancing out the window of the room I had shared with two people -my best friends, Clover McKay and Ivy Suffield- ever since I can remember. I put a purple sticky note on the pillow of my carefully made bed,

_I've been adopted and will be moving to England. The Grangers, the family adopting me say that I will have a sister named Hermione. I don't want to leave, yet I do. I'm very sad about leaving, yet excited to start a new life. I will miss you both terribly. It won't be the same without you two around. Bye._

_-Becca_

_P.S. The address of where I will be living is on the back, if you want to write._

Making sure I had all my belongings, which consisted mostly of school books and binders, books and art supplies, in my large purple dufflebag, I pushed my pink, oval-framed glasses up my nose, and walked downstairs. One of the caretakers, Ms. Stockwell, was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Granger in a low voice. They talked on for what seemed like hours. It was definitely longer than she usually talked to the other foster-parents. I sat on a nearby bench, took out _The Girl with the Silver Eyes_ by Willo Davis Roberts, and began reading page one.

"I've read that book." A girl with poofy brown hair and a British accent said to me. "I like it."

I nodded, staring down at the page.

"I'm Hermione Granger," The girl added. "My parents are-"

"Coming to take me away, yeah, I know." I looked at the Parliament building in the distance, with its green rooftops and giant clock. _Goodbye._ "I'm Rebekah... Rebekah."

"You don't know your surname?"

I shook my head.

"You never asked?"

"I-I have.. the caretakers.. always steered away from the subject as soon as I asked.'' I explained, diving back into the book. The whispering between Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Ms. Stockwell seemed to go on for at least half an hour longer. Eventually, the Granger's came to the bench Hermione and I were sitting at.

"We've got about four hours before we have to go to the airport,'' Mr. Granger said to both of us. "We've got some time to kill. Do you have any recommendations, Becca?"

How do you know I like to be called Becca? I wondered. "Uh... there's the National Gallery of Canada.. I've never been. Three-eighty Sussex Drive, is where I heard it is."

3 years later

**July 19th-**

Sunlight streamed through my closed curtains, tinting my room a dark purple - my favourite colour. Breathing deeply, I sat up and put on my black nerd glasses, in which the lenses were fairly thick and slightly fingerprinty, but I didn't bother cleaning them.

I dressed for the day in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, even though the news said it would be 27 degrees Celsius outside. Finally, I accented my outfit with a gold coloured necklace with five pendants on it: a flag of Great Britain, a cab, a telephone booth, a double-decker bus, and Big Ben.

I walked down the carpeted stairs to the kitchen where Hermione had come to greet me excitedly.

"You've got your letter, Rebekah! You've got it! Oh, I _knew _you'd get one!"

I had gotten my letter? "My-my _Hogwarts _letter?"

"No, a letter from your friends," Hermione said sarcastically. "_Yes_, you Hogwarts letter!" She handed a thick envelope made from parchment. On it, written in green ink was:

_Miss R. Granger_

_The multi-coloured bedroom_

_3, Granger's Road_

_London, England_

Hands shaking, ripped it open._Yes, it makes sense,_I thought,_but, what if-? _I decided not to let that possibility of it just being a prank consume me. Inside the envelope, I found a piece of yellow parchment. After unfolding it, I read it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the the first of September we await your owl no later than the 31st of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I read it over a few times, as though I would be able to see a "you've been pranked" sign on the letter. A wide grin slowly spread across my face. A grin that I couldn't control. I hugged Hermione because I was so happy, and then went back upstairs to my room. On the way upstairs, I let out a loud laugh before spinning around once and resuming climbing the stairs.

My bedroom consisted of mostly purple and black items, and was fairly large. In the middle of the room, my twin sized, black bed frame was dressed in deep purple sheets and black paisley patterns. The walls were white, and the satin curtains were the same purple as my bed. My nightstand was painted a velvety black. Perched on top was a purple lamp and a black glasses-case. Opposite of the bed was a mess-free, dark, wooden desk with many drawers.

I walked over to the curtains and peeled them back, looking out the window and smiling. Out of all the people in the world, I was selected to come to Hogwarts. A place I didn't even _know _existed until last year, when Hermione got her letter.

I let out a stream of air from my nose, shaking my head, but grinning. It was just so unbelievable. I mean, how would _you _react if you had gotten a Hogwarts acceptance letter?

After hearing my mum call me down for breakfast, I gave the letter one last look, then placed it on my nightstand and went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, the owl was still there, so Mum and Dad wrote back to the school saying that I would be attending.

**August 20th-**

Just to review here: I was going to my first year at Hogwarts in eleven days._Hogwarts _A month ago, I would've been spending almost sleepless nights with the excitement of going back to the Muggle school, so you can't imagine the amount of excitement building up inside me now. I barely noticed getting out of the car and walking through _The Leaky Cauldron_ to get to Diagon Alley.

Ok, now, to get away from my thoughts and back to what was happening.

There was a boy, who looked around Hermione's age... with circle glasses. And green eyes... and messy hair.

"Harry!" Hermione ran towards the boy.. wait...She said "Harry"? As in Harry Potter? Woah...

"Oh, hi, Hermione!" Harry called back. Then I caught up with Hermione. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Rebekah-"

"I thought I told you Hermione, I like being called Becca." I told her.

"Rebekah Granger." She finished quickly.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Hermione." Harry said.

"Well, I do have a sister. What happened to you're glasses, Harry?"

"They broke." Actually now that Hermione pointed that out, Harry's glasses did look quite broken. Cracked and... cracked.

Hermione took out her wand. "_Oculus Reparo_." And they were suddenly... fixed. I might need that spell someday, though. I'm a real klutz

"Thanks, Hermione! I'll need to remember that." Harry smiled.

Ok, so... I got my books... and all my supplies (except my robes)...And then, it was time to get a wand..

I walked into Ollivanders. A little bell on the door as I opened and closed it.  
"Hello?" I called into the small, quiet room.

"Hello." A voice answered back as I jumped in surprize. "Who are you?"

"R-r-r-r,"Curse you stuttering."Rebekah Granger. I have a sister named Hermione."

"Ahh, yes, I remember her. Vine, 10 3/4 inches, dragon heartstring, " The man started looking through the shelves. "Aspen, twelve inches, unicorn, pliable." I took the wand and raised it, but he took it back from me. "Blackthorn, eleven and three quarters, phoenix, unbendable." Again, I took it, only to have it snatched back. "Acacia, thirteen and a half inches, hard." I took the wand yet again. "No, no." He took it back. At least ten more wands I had to go through. Apple. Black walnut. Fir. Cherry, and many more I had to test.

"Hazel, fourteen and a quarter inches, unicorn hair core, unyielding." I took it, knowing immediately this was my wand. I waved it, and out flew green and silver coloured sparks. Mr. Ollivander helped me count out seven galleons and left the wand shop to find Hermione, who I found in Flourish and Blotts, talking to a man and a boy.

"...only increases fear of the thing itself." I heard her say to the man.

Next thing I know, the man is talking to me.

"You must be...?"

I shot a glance at Hermione as though asking her what to do. She nodded.

"Rebekah Granger," I said with a hint of rage. I surprised myself; I had spoken clearly, loud enough to be heard, which usually doesn't happen when I talk to strangers. "Rebekah stop pointing out that my parents are Muggles." I surprised myself even further; I never heard him saying anything about Muggles or Mum and Dad.

"Now, miss Granger, it's not nice to eavesdrop." He said to me as though I was a four-year-old. This only made my already short temper shorten even further. I hate being spoken to like a small child.

"I'm not four." I snapped.

"Evidently." The man said with equal dislike. A boy who appeared to be his son studied me, and I flushed under their gazes. Letting out a short scream of anger, I turned around and walked to the wall furthest away from my current one.

Blinking back tears of hatred, I scanned the several shelves of books until one caught my eye: _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science_ by Argo Pyrites. Pulling the heavy black hardcover off the shelf, I flipped through it's yellowed pages, and was soon lost in the spellbinding folio. Before I knew it, I was halfway through the book.

"Alright, bookworm," Hermione scoffed jokingly, tapping my shoulder. "I think we should get going. We still have to get your school robes."

"Who're you calling a bookworm, bookworm?" I laughed, closing the book. "Can I get this, though?" I held it up again.

"As long as you can pay for it."

"Two Galleons, two sickles and five knuts? Which are which?" I had exchanged Muggle money for wizarding money at Gringotts when Hermione and I first got here, but I still didn't know how to use it.

"The golden ones are Galleons, and the silver ones are sickles. The bronze ones ar knuts." Hermione explained.

I nodded and got in line to purchase the book. After I had done that, Mum, Dad, Hermione and I left and went to get my new robes, and then we left for home, where I spent the rest of the day looking through the books and packing my trunk. That night, I barely got sleep due to excessive excitement.

**Authors Note: Ok, so, if you've seen this on Quizilla, that's because I'm that user (Fuzzyepicalness). I'll probably take it down there, I haven't decided yet..**

**Anyways! Tell me what you think in the reviews. This is just the preface of the first booky-thing... (yes, the first. I'll be making one for each of Becca's six years at Hogwarts, pre-Battle of Hogwarts, with a separate sorta epilogue thingy) So, yeah! Hope to see you next update!**

**Oh, yeah.. and you'll figure out soon enough why I've called this story Kingdom Come ^^**


	2. New Discoveries

**New Discoveries**  


**September 1st-**

When I awoke, I almost automatically remembered where I was going in a couple hours.

_Hogwarts. _

I literally leaped out of bed to get ready.

* * *

When I came back to my room from the shower, I checked that everything was in my trunk one last time. I didn't want to get halfway to the castle, and only then realize I had forgotten one of the nonfiction works I owned from the Wizarding World, particularly the one I had picked up from the bookstore a few weeks ago, which I had already read at least five times already. I swore that I had memorized half the book already.

_Potion ingredients… cauldron… schoolbooks…_ - I scrambled to place some of my favourite fiction in the trunk- _clothes, music sheets, guitar picks..._

I added and removed multiple items from my trunk, and at the end, all my books were in multiple neat rows on the right of the trunk and my cauldron atop my clothes and box of potion ingredients. My crystal phials were in a Styrofoam box on top of my books, and my telescope and my brass scale were both inside my cauldron.

* * *

When we arrived at Kings Cross, Hermione basically read my mind.

"You need to run through there." Hermione explained, at a solid brick barrier

"_WHAT?!_" I know I almost screamed; almost half the people in the station stared at me. "You can't be serious Hermione," I said, more quietly this time. "That barrier is _brick_._ Solid brick_"

"Or so, you think." Hermione replied calmly, and walked through the barrier.

_She couldn't have serious_, I thought to myself.

"Hermione wasn't joking, Becca." Mum said behind me.

_Of course she wasn't._ I closed my eyes and began picking up speed, eventually running towards the barrier. I opened my eyes right before I crashed into the barrier, but no impact came. Instead, there was….. Platform _nine and three quarters_? Well, then.

There must've been thousands of witches and wizards there. Maybe hundreds of thousands. Well, maybe that was exaggerating, but I'd never seen so many people in my life. The train whistle blew, and I ran to meet up with Hermione, who was already almost on the train.

She helped me get my trunk onto the train after I helped her, but then a large crowd came by just as she left. I was left alone and lost on the train.

I wandered around for a few moments, trying to find an empty compartment, maybe read until I got there, or sing a few songs, but no such luck. The emptiest compartment I found was inhabited a blonde girl and two boys. One of the boys had auburn hair, the other raven. The three of them were having a lively conversation.

"Excuse me?" I tapped on the glass pane with my index finger. The raven-haired boy came to answer it. Laughter was still etched on his face. "D'you mind if I come and sit?" I asked. "Nowhere else has this few people."

"Yeah, sure! I'm Ryan, Ryan Guaire, by the way. And this is Celeste Addame," He pointed to the blonde girl. "And that's Oliver Dunstan."

"R-Becca Granger." I corrected myself. Usually I introduced myself as Rebekah, but this group...

"How old are you?" Ryan asked, helping me bring my trunk into the compartment. "Sorry," He blushes. "It's a habit."

"Oh, no, that's fine!" I almost laughed. "It's a habit I have, too. I'm eleven, by the way."

He nodded. "You're tall."

I nod slowly. "Five foot two."

"Eh, Ryan, are you just gonna talk to her the whole ride, or are you gonna talk to us too?" The auburn-haired boy, Oliver asked.

Ryan's face developed a pink tinge.

"How much do you know about Hogwarts?" Celeste asked, turning towards me.

"Well," I answer, "My sister keeps trying to fill me to the brim with facts about Hogwarts... I'd say about five per cent of them have stayed, and that's at least a hundred."

"Okay... where were you born?"

I hesitated. "I'm not entirely sure, actually. I think in Canada; that's where I was brought up 'till I turned eight."

"So that's your accent!" Celeste exclaimed in realization. "It wasn't American... but it wasn't British... Canadian. Brilliant." She beamed.

"Accent?" I wonder aloud. "What accent?"

Celeste smirked. "Well, _you_ wouldn't notice it, as you're used to it. But it's there." She looked at my guitar case, frowning, thinking. "What's that?"

I picked it up. "A guitar," I answered.

"A guitar?"

I slung the purple acoustic around my shoulder and strummed it a couple times. "A guitar." I repeated. "An instrument."

"I- I think I've heard one before..." Celeste said thoughtfully. "But I've never seen one."

I pluck out the introduction to Kingdom Come by The Civil Wars, a folk/country duo (made up of John Paul White and Joy Williams) established only a few years ago in the U.S.A.

"How long have you been playing the guitar?" Oliver asks.

I mentally counted. "Four years in January. Same with my voice lessons. Why?"

He shakes his head. "Just curious."

The four of us chatted on. The Hogwarts Express finally began to slow; the sun hovered just above the horizon. We each got the compartment to ourselves for 7-10 minutes each so we could change into our robes. The other three waited outside.

When the train finally stopped, the atmosphere changed almost immediately from relaxed to stressful/anxious/excited. A voice played over the intercom:

"We have arrived at our destination. Leave your luggage onboard; it will be taken to the school separately."

The three of us looked out our compartment window. A man, _at least_ ten feet tall, walked out of the compartment holding a lantern.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" The man bellowed after some older students -they all looked around fifteen or sixteen- opened the train doors. Celeste had to drag me by the arm out of the compartment, as I was mesmerized by just the sight of all the students together.  
We followed the man down a dirt path. "You'll be getting yer firs' sight of Hogwarts in a sec." He called over his shoulder. We rounded a corner, and an awe-inspiring, humungous, beautiful castle stood before all of us. I heard Ryan, Oliver and Celeste all gasp around me. I prefer to… keep to myself when I find something that amazingly incredible, so I didn't make any audible noises. Slowly, the soon-to-be-students moved farther along the dirt path until we came to a bunch of small boats.

"No more n' four to a boat!" He called as soon as we reached the shore. Ryan, Oliver, Celeste and I got a boat to ourselves. When everyone had gotten a boat, the man shouted, "Forward!"

The boats moved on smoothly for a few minutes, everyone too excited to speak.

"Wait, what was that?" Oliver muttered, standing to get a better view of whatever it was he saw. The boat swayed dangerously.

"What're you doing, Oliver?" I hissed, clinging to the edges of the boat. "Sit down!"

As Oliver began to sit, the boat rocked back and forth once, twice, three times before finally flipping into the icy water. Struggling under the weight of my wet robes, I finally clawed my way above the water's surface. I gasped when I broke the surface.

"You!" I snarled at Oliver, treading water. "You-you stupid, ignorant little-"

"Becca, it's _okay_-" Celeste smiled at Oliver, rolling her eyes.  
"No, it's not! He got me soaked, he almost drowned me, and he scared the freakin' hell outta me!" I can't suppress a smile and a small laugh at the end of that sentence.

Ryan pops up a few meters to the right of us. "Everyone okay?" He asks, appearing slightly exasperated with Oliver. Everyone agrees to being okay.

Our boat sunk, so we swim to shore, where the man helps us out of the water. "You lot okay?" He asks. Again, we reply with yes's. As we continue walking up to the castle, I take off my robe, wringing the lake water off as best I can, then I place it back around my neck. When I try to wipe the water drops from my glasses, it leaves streaks, and I later regret trying to dry them, as the streaks are so visible that I have a very hard time seeing. I give up trying to clean off the streaks with my soaked sleeve, and wring the water from my hair. The man opens the door, revealing the marble inside of the castle. It looks even vaster when you see the inside. He walks us up to an elderly witch in emerald robes with her hair in a tight bun.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." He said to her.

"Thank-you, Hagrid." McGonagall replied. Hagrid left, and she turned to us, leading us into a cupboard. She delivered a speech that sounded like it was said year after year to the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She seemed to be looking at Ryan, Oliver, Celeste and I as she said the last part. McGonagall walked out of the cupboard. Quiet murmuring almost immediately filled the small cupboard.

She came back about five minutes later, telling us to follow her.

Fifty plus first year students waited in a line before a three-legged stool and a dirty, patched, frayed hat. To all our (the first-years) surprise, a rip in the brim opened up and the hat began singing.

When the hat finished singing, everyone broke into applause. When the clapping faded, McGonagall unrolled a long role of parchment and read off of it.  
"Addame, Celeste!"

Celeste gulped, stepping out of line, fiddling with a bracelet around her left hand. She sat on the stool and McGonagall dropped the Hat on her head, over her eyes. Almost two minutes passed when the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" The table third from the right whopped and clapped. Celeste went to sit, apparently unsure of how to react.

"Afton, Dustin!"

A tawny-haired boy confidently walked out of line. Only a fraction of a minute later, the Hat cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Creevy, Colin!" became the first Gryffindor; "Doherty, Sage!" and "Douglas, Peace!" both became Slytherin.

"Dunstan, Oliver!"

Oliver stumbled out of line, tripping on air multiple times before reaching the stool. I was now closer to the front of the line and could hear tiny whispers coming from both Oliver and the Hat, but I couldn't pick out what they were saying. Oliver's Sorting took nearly four minutes, but eventually the hat bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!" More names that I can't remember blurred by. After what seemed like eternity, McGonagall called: "Granger, Rebekah!"  
I could feel myself shaking, I was so nervous. I shuffled up to the stool, falling over once to a few loud chuckles of older students. Along the way, I also tripped at least ten times before sitting on the stool. The Hat fell over my eyes.

"Hmm…" said a tiny voice. "Where to put you? You've got enough brains for Ravenclaw, the nerve for Gryffindor, the kindness- well, maybe not _quite_ the kindness for Hufflepuff," the voice chuckled to himself. "But you most defiantly have the talent and potential for Slytherin… what do you think?"

"I don't _care_ where you put me! Just get this over with, _please!" _I hissed a little too loudly; I heard quiet chuckles once again from the older students.

"Alright, alright," the Hat said in my ear. "SLYTHERIN!"  
When the Soring Hat was yanked off my head, a murmuring broke out over the Slytherin table.

"_Granger_?"

"Isn't that Potter's friend?"

"The Muggle-born?"

"She must have a sister…"

"A Muggle-born in _Slytherin._ That's a first."

_Prejudice much, _I thought, pretending that I didn't hear the Slytherins whispering. I walked over to the table in what I hoped was a cheerful manner. I sat where Celeste and Oliver were sitting, waiting for Ryan's Sorting, which just happened to be right after mine.

"Guaire, Ryan!" McGonagall called after the whispering had died down.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I couldn't help a smile as Ryan walked towards the three of us. All of us in Slytherin? Coincidental? Maybe.

"Irving, Fallon!"

A girl that honestly looked exactly like me walked up to the Sorting Hat. So similar, it was scary. That's when I began to have my suspicions. Was it possible that I had a twin sister?

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat yelled.

After the rest of the Sorting, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts gave a speech warning us not to go into the Forbidden Forest or do magic in the hallways between classes and bunch of food appeared.

Oliver was the first to speak. "So, you were talking about the guitar and mentioned singing lessons, Becca?"

"Yeah?" After a while of Ryan, Celeste and Oliver looking at me, I asked, "Why?"

"You wanna sing for us?" Celeste asked the obvious.

"Ah…. Not really... fine! Fine!" I thought of a song, of the instruments it had, mentally playing the song in my head, just like I heard it on the radio. Eerie, chilling, bringing back memories you didn't know were there, similar to déjà vu. I closed my eyes, singing the lyrics quietly. Around three quarters of the way through the song, there was a verse that reached some pretty high notes. My voice cracked embarrassingly when I tried hitting them. "That was horrible," I said when I opened my eyes again.

The three of them stared blankly at me.

"Worse than I thought, apparently…" I muttered under my breath.

"That was freakin' awesome…" Celeste was the first to speak. "For something that was unrehearsed,"

"Thanks?"

It must've been ten o'clock when the Prefects led us to the dungeons, through a hidden entrance-a stone wall, to which you had to say a password to to get inside the Slytherin common room. It had hardly any light, except for the green glow coming from the windows and the brightly glowing fire place, where green leather chairs sat comfortably in front of. Rough stone walls were covered in shadows, and all of us noticed it was colder than the rest of the castle down here. None of us dwelled on the eerie thoughts that entered our minds; we were all too excited about the next day, for the lessons, for anything else to bug us much.

**September 2nd-**

I woke with a start on the floor.

Celeste was out of bed within seconds. Smirking, she said. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah…" I stood, starting to put my blankets on the bed again, but they flew out of my hands, rearranging themselves perfectly on the mattress. "What the-?"

I swore, if she could, Celeste would be roaring with laughter. "The beds make themselves for you-it's actually quite common in the Wizarding World… a certain charm you have to put on the bed, but I forgot what it's called,"

"Yeah, yeah, stop making fun of me for not knowing,"

"It's only seven o'clock…" Peace Douglas groaned.

"This is what I get for being from an all-magical family?" Sage Doherty said bitterly. "Getting woken up by someone who doesn't even really have powers?"

"Shut up, Doherty," Celeste growled.

"It's fine, Celeste…"

"Becca, she just offended you! Very drastically, too!"

"I've been offended plenty before," I said, taking my uniform out of my wardrobe and closing the green curtains of my four-poster bed around me.

We met Ryan and Oliver in the common room.

"Good morning," Ryan said to us.

"Morning," Celeste replied.

"Good morning, Ryan," I answered.

"Oh, I can't believe that Doherty character!" Celeste exclaimed.

"What're you going on about?" Oliver wondered.

"Doherty said Becca didn't have powers!"

"She didn't!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Drop it," I snapped. "It's probably not the last time I'll be teased because of something like that, and I'm used to little insults thrown at me anyways, so just drop it so I don't get used to being babied when something like that happens,"

Within half an hour, we managed to find our way to the Great Hall for breakfast, where we were handed our timetables. I looked at the Monday column.

_9:00-11:00: Potions_

_11:05-12:00: Transfiguration_

_12:00-1:00: Lunch_

_1:00-2:30: History of Magic_

_2:30-4:00: Charms_

_Shouldn't I tell him? _I raised my hand.

_**No, you'll be laughed at.**_ I pulled my hand down.

_Who're you? _

_**The negative side of you**_.

_'Course you are._ I raised my hand again. _There might be something wrong with me. _

_**There is already something wrong with you, Becca. **_

_What?_

_**You're basically having a telepathic conversation… with yourself.**_

"Yes, Becca?" Professor Flitwick answered.

"Oh! Um..." A few people giggled. _**SEE?! You'd be laughed at!**_ "I... keep... _seeing_ things, like, before they happen."

"Oh..." Professor Flitwick stepped off the large pile of books he was standing on. "Come with me then."

He led me up to the top of the castle, and up a ladder and knocked the door. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in Professor Trelawny-she introduced herself as soon as I came in her office.

"Come sit, come sit!" She motioned to two chairs in the corner of the office. "Now, tell me, how long have you been having these 'visions'?" She asked me.

"First time... just since I've entered Professor Flitwick's class."

"I see... can you see anything now?"

"No. No, wait... yes, I am, but I'm not sure the whole school should hear it... but I think Professor Dumbledore should hear it as well as you."

"Let's go to Professor Dumbledore's office, then."

"So," Professor Dumbledore started after Trelawney and I had told him. "You have the Sight, and she wants to tell me something important?"

"Yes, sir." I said quietly, not sure whether to be ashamed of having this "Sight" thing or not.

"You will then start private Divination lessons. What was it you wanted to say?"

"Professor Dumbledore," I said slowly, trying to think of words. "The Chamber of Secrets will once more be opened."

"You're taking what?" Ryan asked. The four of us were sitting on a staircase after dinner.

"Div-in-a-tion," I said slowly, pronouncing each syllable distinctly. "Apparently, no one takes it until third year."

"So, you can tell the future?" Celeste asked in wonder.

"Uh huh..." I replied.

"Then, what's gonna happen tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"It's not that simple... I see mostly random things." I opened my Divination textbook. As I slammed the book shut, the noise echoed in the high-roofed castle. _Palm reading? Utterly useless__..._ "My lessons are going to be private."

"Are you excited for flying lessons?" Oliver asked out-of-the-blue.

"Sorry, what did you say, Oliver? I thought you said flying lessons." I smiled. _He didn't say that, he didn't say that. He didn't say that..._

"I-I did say flying lessons, Becca."

"You did?" I said meekly. "Fun. Lots and lots of fun, flying on a broomstick, possibly... oh, I dunno, losing control and falling from fifty feet to your death. Fun. I'd rather be a Muggle."

"The last time someone fell was..." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, exactly! Last year, right! I asked Madame Hooch earlier today!"

"B-but, they didn't die, did they?"

"Oh, no, they just broke their wrist, Oliver, nothing harmful about that.

I've lived my whole life without breaking a bone; I'd like to keep it that way!" I got up, nearly falling down due to my legs being weak with fear. "Good night!" I said finally, even though it was only seven o'clock.

Back in the Slytherin common room, I slid down against a cold, rough wall, breathing quite fast.

_Why heights, Rebekah? Out of all the possible phobias, why does yours have to be heights?_

_**Um… it's obvious, right? Because you could **__**kill**__** yourself?**_

_Stop being stupid, Rebekah…_

_**Oh, fantastic… I'm perfectly sane, because I now have **__**three**__** distinctive personalities!**_

_I knew I was sane…_

_Me too…_

_We're all sane! BWHAHAHAHAHA! ^^_

_**Heh… having a three-sided talking to yourself… makes sense.**_

_It does! _

_All the sense in the world, right?! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! _

_**Why am I composed of two-third idiot and one–third negative?**_

_Because you're weird?_

_BECAUSE WE'RE SANE!_

_**Make that one-third idiot, one-third negative, and one-third completely insane….**_

_Who's the insane one?_

**September 10th-**

"That's it!" Sitting bolt upright, I scribbled out the first verse one of _Kingdom Come_ by The Civil Wars on a bit of paper that I always kept in my sock.

"What's it?" Celeste looked over my shoulder at the parchment.

"This," I said, handing her the piece of paper. "Is it."

She took the paper and read it. Confused, she looked at me and handed it back. By this time, Oliver and Ryan were trying to catch a glimpse of the parchment, too.

"You're kidding me, right, Celeste?" I dipped my quill in my ink jar again, circling already-written words and scribbling out new ones.

I gave it to her, and she took it again. Brows knitted in deep concentration, Celeste's eyes darted across the page.

"M'kay," She finally said, giving it to Oliver. "So... you're saying this is a prophecy?"

"Yes," I sighed, and Ryan handed the paper back to me. I studied it once more. "I'm certain."

"Ooo! That's by The Civil Wars!" Celeste came to a realization.

My eyes widened. "You know who they are?!"

"_Yes, _and they are the best duo ever! And the most well-known, I might add,"

"In what world?"

"Our world, you dummy! Every wizard and witch has heard one of their songs at one time or another! I never knew they were prophets!"

"Neither did I… and I didn't know that they were from the Wizarding world, either,"

"Oh, they're not,"

"Then how can they be prophets?" Oliver wondered aloud.

"Because, you idiot," Ryan said jokingly. "just because you're a prophet, doesn't mean you're a witch or a wizard."

"Really?"

"Is anything I say ever false?"

"Well, I wouldn't know that," Oliver pointed out, "as I've only known you for a few weeks,"

I rolled my eyes at the friendly bickering, letting my mind wander at the true meaning of the lyrics. Obviously, this was a very important prophecy.

**A/N: Okay, so I've got basically, but not really, one of the main points out in the story there in this sorta "chapter" thingy, I think.**

**And it was really quite fun to make the different personalities of Becca. ^^**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I'm only on for a couple hours –if that- a day, and I've got other things to do online, too. So, there may be a week or longer between each update, but I'll try to keep it within 8-10 days. **

**A shout out to RoseGranger, the only reviewer for the first chapter!**

**And another to John Paul White and Joy Williams, who's singing has inspired many major plots in this story. ^-^**

**And I was going to say something- oh yeah... the song Becca sings during the start-of-term feast is called _Speaking A Dead Language_ by Joy Williams, if any of you want to know. **

**And full credit to their band, The Civil Wars. Check these guys out, though, please! ^-^**


	3. The Parallel Universes

**September 15th**

"Becca, get the hell out of bed!" Celeste shook me awake.

"What?" I was momentarily confused. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Twenty to nine!"

"Potions first, too, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, damn it! Snape's going to kill me!" I was already up, getting my uniform out of my wardrobe. "I'll meet you there!"

Celeste nodded, leaving without any further ado.

_Maybe he won't kill me,_ I thought. _Maybe he'll be nice and only seriously injure me. I am in Slytherin, after all, and everyone knows Snape favours his own…_

I knocked at the door to Snape's classroom. It was immediately opened by the professor himself.

"Detention, Miss Granger," he hissed. "for a week, and two points from Slytherin,"

I flushed, sitting down at the back of the classroom, next to a girl named Ginny Weasley.

"Don't worry," she whispered when Snape was out of earshot. "I was two minutes late and he took seven points from me,"

I nodded, looking down at my desk, but at the same time listening to Snape's lesson.

"Now, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted by an arrogant student who thinks classes don't concern her," I heard quiet snickers from Sage and her little entourage. "The Swelling Solution causes -as it's supremely creative name implies- swelling. The swelling is caused not by consumption, but by contact with the skin. Consumption results in swelling of the airways, which results in suffocation, and there is a one in a million chance you will survive…" I miserably listened to Professor Snape talk on about the Swelling Solution's ingredients, history and on and on, before getting to brew one. Unsurprisingly enough, I was criticized strongly and compared to Sage, who, Celeste had realized, being the Potions wiz she was, had added one too many puffer fish eyes.

My charge for being late was to sort the potion ingredients in Snape's private stores by alphabetical order. Seven times. With over 200 ingredients to sort. It wasn't that bad, to be honest, once I started signing quietly. Music always s makes everything better.

That is, until you knock over a very fragile glass jar of bat spleens. I shuddered at the sight of them. Now, take the smell and the texture of the spleens into consideration.

Snape was there in two seconds flat. "Pick that up now, Miss Granger. Five points from Slytherin," He whisked off to the Potions classroom, and I could hear him shout, "Miss Weasley, that is _clearly _not how you brew a Wideye Potion! Double your detentions, fifteen points from Gryffindor!"

I kneeled down to start picking up the bat spleens, but not before taking out my wand and casting _reparo_ on the glass jar.

**September 25****th**

Now, look at this picture, Muss Granger," Professor Trelawney said mistily, pushing a picture of a palm towards me. "what can you tell me about this person?"

"Well," I traced the person's head line. Palm reading actually had turned out to be quite interesting. "they're smart; they have a long head line. And-and they have little slashes through their life line, so they'll undergo lots of stress… and… um…."

"What element is their hand?"

"Oh! Um, air, see, they've got long fingers and a rectangular palm, and," The picture moved so that the hand was cupped. "they've got a flat Jupiter mount, so they've got little or no self-confidence,"

"What about the Saturn mount?"

"High, so they're really organized. And the Sun mount is in the middle, and that means… they're _self-confident…_"

"I would say that their Sun mount is more on the low side, implying that they're not too imaginative,"

"Really? But about the Mercury mount…"

* * *

When I walked out to the grounds to meet Ryan, Oliver and Celeste, I almost tripped over a Slytherin second-year who was roaring with laughter, down on all fours. I had a hard time not vomiting on the second-year when I looked up to see what he was laughing at.

Hermione and Harry hovered around a haired-haired boy who was vomiting up slugs. Cursing my weak stomach for not ebeing able to help, I rushed past, staring at the ground the whole time.

"Hi, guys," I said, putting down my book bag, climbing up to the lowest branch of the oak tree. When they didn't answer right away, I could tell the three of them were planning something. "Earth to people?" I tried, pulling out _The Wizard of Oz,_ leaning against the trunk and putting my legs in front of me.

"Becca, we've been thinking," Celeste began. "of pulling a prank on Snape, but we don't know what to do,"  
I nearly fell off the limb I was laying on. "You've been thinking of _what?!_"

"Are you angry?"  
"No! I'm all for it!" I grinned. "but what would annoy Snape the most?"

"Something to do with his potion ingredients, I'm guessing," Oliver said.

"But I spent _hours_ organizing those!" I jokingly groaned.

"C'mon! In honor of pranks, will you allow us to mix up his ingredients?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, fine," I agreed, grinning.

**October 5****th**

We waited until the Slytherin common room emptied, then I performed a disillusionment charm -which hand taken me two weeks to perfect- on the four of us. After we confirmed that we were total invisible, Ryan, Celeste, Oliver and I walked down to Snape's office, then to his private stores.

Then, the destroying began.

Ryan grabbed a jar of armadillo bile and threw it to the ground, but not before I cat a Silencing Spell around the pantry. I mixed valerian with wolfsbane, and put gillyweed into a pitcher of vinegar. Celeste was switching unicorn horns with the bicorn horns and Oliver was helping Ryan destroy glass jars.

**Snape will be so mad,** I thought gleefully "accidently" knocking down a jar labeled "asphodel"

_Are you happy about that fact?_

**Yes.**

_Hey, look, we're agreeing._

That's a first.

_It is._

When we were satisfied with out little prank, I replaced the Disillusionment Charm, as it had worn off everyone. As we walked back, we joked about the pissed Snape would be, and how the offenders would be in plain sight, and he would be too blinded with anger to see them.

**October 6****th**

No, no, up towards the seventh floor. No, _up,_ Becca!  
_Fail, _I turned around to go up.

**Tell me 'bout it.**

Snape appeared at the end of the corridor with a livid expression on his face. Clearly, he paid his private stores a visit. I couldn't hold back a grin, so I turned around to continue my trek up the stairs, my guitar case in hand.

I don't know what made me decide to go up to the seventh floor, but I had nothing better to do, and everyone I knew was busy, so I didn't hold back my curiosity. Because there's nothing worse than a half-insane, bored person.

I paced along a wall on the seventh floor, thinking.

_It would be nice to have a recording studio, wouldn't it?_

**I'll have to agree on that one.**

Same here. Wait… why am I acting sane?

**Because you have something to do!**

Right, right.

I swore it hadn't been there when I came up here, but a large oak door now stood before me. And of course, my curiosity got the best of me. The brass doorknob felt cool in my hand as I turned it.

The room inside was much more than a recording studio. It was the size of a concert hall and lined with instruments of all types –violins, harps, accordions…

At the other end of the room, there was a stage with a drum set, a piano, and various microphones.

Complete with a person.

I slowly walked towards the stage. That was the boy who was at the bookstore before school, and the one I tripped over at the end of September. I turned around, walking to the corner with an electric guitar. In the distance I heard a piano playing. I almost instantly recognized it as _If Everyone Cared _by Nickelback.

I picked up the electric guitar, ensuring that it was hooked up to amplifiers.

Tiny little amplifiers…

Still, the thought of a person I didn't even know the name of hearing me playing the guitar, possibly hearing me screw up drastically, made me a tiny bit nervous. Taking a deep breath, I picked up a guitar pick. I curled it into my palm with my first and middle finger, then switched it so the pick was held between my thumb and fore-finger. Before playing, I moved my left hand along the fretting board, silently fingering the notes and chords required for the song.

Taking another deep breath, I strummed the first chord. The amps emitted a melody that was bouncy yet felt weighed down. Leave it to The Civil Wars to do the impossible with music. I hummed the lyrics, concentrating more on the guitar than on my humming. On the depth of the echo of the music.

It was odd, really, how complex the piece sounded, when it was so simple to play.

And the meaning of the lyrics, too The first time someone heard it, they'd probably think it was about a breakup, or something. After a while though, you realize that, yes, it was about a breakup, but not that of two lovers. It was of a truly wonderful duo. One that did the impossible…

As I strummed the last bit, I realized the boy playing the piano had gone silent on the other side of the room.

" And I'm guessing that was The Civil Wars?" He yelled over finally. "The One That Got Away?"

"You're _guessing_?" I moaned. "It was that unrecognizable?"  
"Well, without the drums, it takes some thinking to know the piece, but I'm sure anyone would recognize the melody." He said after he walked closer. "I'm Malfoy, just so you know. Draco Malfoy."

"Rebekah Granger." I said coldly. "Why d'you keep calling my sister a mudblood?"

"It's a habit that I really, truly hate." He admitted. "And how do you know?"  
"I honestly don't know. It's just this weird thing that happens to me. I wasn't eavesdropping on your dad the other day, you know. It was the weird… whatever you wanna call it." Now that he admitted that he hates the habit, it's just like we've always been best friends. Eventually the conversation turned to musical stuff.

"So… can you sing?" I asked.

"I think so." He sings a verse of _Demons_ by Imagine Dragon... surprisingly very well. "You?"

I sing the following verse. Afterwards, he looks like he came up with the most amazing idea in the world –and it was.

"We could form a duo! And then, we could ask Snape if we could perform for the house-"

"And at the end of the year, we could ask Professor Dumbledore if we could perform for the whole _school_!" I finish. "But, we'd have to think of a name for the duo… and organize practices."

"I vote for calling it The Slytherin Skulls." He said almost immediately after I finished talking.

"Um… I was thinking something more along the lines of 'Unicorns and Rainbows'," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding."

"The Parallel Universes?" I ask. "It's catchy and makes sense."

"Oh, 'cause mine didn't."

"No, no it didn't."

**A/N Ok... so sorry for the late update... I was going to upload it last night, but my dad kicked me off in the process. **

**But! Tell me what you think of this chapter. I know it was short, and maybe a little rushed, but I got caught up in a bit of writers' block as well. **

**Writers' block doesn't do my writing justice...**

**And I know Draco was... well, a lot outta character. But, he's talkin' to a fellow Slytherin! Ah, well. **

**Oh! And the song Becca was singing was_ The One That Got Away_ by The Civil Wars, again, if you must know. **


	4. The First Victim

**The First Victim**

**OCTOBER 14****TH**

"Alright, Draco, think: beginning, middle, climax, end," I said. "and anything during the little 'climax', try to sing it louder, like mezzo forte, if you can."  
"Yeah, and Becca, you're a little off-pitch during the first- Ah, who am I kidding? You're off-pitch throughout the whole song. But the volume is good. Maybe leave out the guitar until you can perfect your singing?"

I put my acoustic guitar on a nearby couch. "I swear, I'll sing way worse though," I muttered. Either Draco hadn't heard me, or he was ignoring that comment. I walk up to the microphone and begin tapping a rhythm on my leg.

The song began quietly, eerily. I allowed Draco's voice to be louder than mine for the first verse. At the second verse, I get a solo, and then we harmonize again for the third verse. The first time the chorus is sung, I have another solo. The fourth verse is louder - mezzo piano, I would think. The chorus is louder – mezzo forte. We repeat the chorus, Draco singing background vocals for the first two lines. We get to forte halfway through the chorus, and then go back to piano as we sing the last line of the chorus, and then part of the first line of the first verse twice to finish off.

"D'you know how to play any other – well, no, when it comes time to perform –if we perform- you would only be able to play one instrument at a time…" Draco said when we wrapped up practice. "D'you know anyone who plays other instruments? Or could be background vocalists?"  
"Well, I could ask Ryan and Oliver and Celeste if you want. What other instruments do you think we should include?"  
"Drums, for sure. And maybe a violin. Possibly a second guitarist or a bassist."  
"M'kay."  
"Just to clarify, though: you _can_ play v-guitars, right?"  
"All types of acoustic, all types of electric. I'm most comfortable with the traditional acoustic, though. I'll have the news by next practice, though, I think."

**October 20****th**

I was having a very, _very_ bad panic attack.

In exactly thirty minutes, I would have to fly on a broomstick, and possibly kill myself. Or worse, publically humiliate myself in front of half the students in my year. Not that I hadn't before.

"Are you okay, Becca?" Celeste asked. "You're all pale."  
"Never been better." I replied sarcastically. "You?"

She got the hint and kept quiet.

At 3:30, Ryan, Oliver, Celeste and I walked out the grounds with the rest of the Slytherin first-years. Sage went right ahead and began boasting to everyone about how good she was at flying.

_And I'd like to hear you sing, _I thought, smirking about how she might sound. _And you, _I smirked at one of her friends. _And you. And you. _

I managed to calm myself a little as I imagined how well everyone would sing. But once Madame Hooch came...

In the background, the group of Gryffindor girls stopped talking.  
"Well, hurry up! Get beside a broom! C'mon!"  
There was a scrambling as everyone went to stand beside a broom. Well, that is, everyone except…  
"Miss Granger, stand beside a broom, please! Hurry up!"  
"Sorry." I mumbled, taking the last free broom, which was beside –surprise, surprise- Sage Doherty.

_Fantastic, _I thought as she sneered at me, remaining silent.

"Now," Madame Hooch instructed. "everyone put your right hand over your broom and say 'up!'"

I took a deep breath, willing myself not to make a fool of myself in front of my sworn enemy. "Up?"  
Nothing happened.  
"Up!" I exclaimed, flushing when I felt Sage's eyes boring into the back of my neck.

It only rolled stubbornly on the ground. I was so frustrated, I could've chucked _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science _at the ground. And I would never, _**EVER**_ do that. "Damn it, you stupid broom, UP!"  
The handle wacked me in the face, and I swore I could see little stars before my eyes, just like in the cartoons. Sage was shaking with silent laughter. I cast a furious glace at her, turning redder, if that was possible. Casting a quick glance over my shoulder to ensure Madame Hooch's hawk eyes weren't watching, I crouched down to pick up the broom. I regret doing that.  
The broom darted up, and here I was, hanging on with my right hand, dangling from ten feet of the ground. In the distance, I could hear somebody screaming. It took me a few seconds to realize it was me. The broom zoomed around the grounds, coming to a halt at fifty feet. I was too paralyzed with fear to even _attempt_ to climb on to the broom.  
And then it sped towards a brick wall.  
Cold wind rushed past me. My throat felt as though it was about to tear from screaming so loud, but the scream sounded very far off and there was a loud buzzing in my ears.  
I let go of the broom. The drop could end fatally, but smashing into a brick wall at seventy kilometers an hour would ensure that my remains would go splat on the castle.  
The drop seemed to go on for eternity, but at the same time, it felt as though it was over in half a second.

* * *

"I'm okay!" I said triumphantly, but the pain in my right shoulder told me that I wasn't exactly 100 per cent okay.

"No, you're not, Miss Granger," someone said. "Madame Hooch told me you fell from fifty feet during your flying lesson. Unfortunately, in the process, broke your forearm-"  
"I _what_?!"  
"Fortunately, I was able to mend it as soon as you were brought here."

Relief flooded me when the news that I no long had a broken arm was brought, as well as when figured that I hadn't been kidnapped, just brought to the hospital wing. And that must be Madame Pomfrey, the matron.

"So… can I go now? Or…"  
"Miss Granger, do you really expect me to let you out of here when only three hours ago, you fell fifty feet from an airborne broomstick?"  
"Yes….?"

It seemed to take a great deal of effort from Madame Pomfrey not to roll her eyes at me. "You'll have to stay at least overnight." She said firmly

**OCTOBER 26****TH**

"Hey, guys," I began as Ryan, Oliver, Celeste and I walked from History of Magic to Charms. "I was just wonderin' if any of you played any instruments…?"  
"Drums," Oliver raised his hand to shoulder height.  
"Bass. Acoustic and electric guitar." Ryan admitted.  
"Violin," Celeste piped up. "why?"  
"Well…" I told them about The Parallel Universes. "…so, we need more people… not just for instruments, but for background vocals, too." I finished.  
"We'd love to join, Becca!" Celeste said.  
"Really?"  
"Yep," Ryan assured me. "I'm in."  
"Uh, me too." Oliver said.  
"That's great, guys." I grinned right before we walked into the Charms classroom. "It means a lot to me. Practice is at four-thirty. Meet me on the seventh floor."

Ryan, Oliver and Celeste were already there when I arrived on the seventh floor. Had they come here right after class was dismissed, I wondered. After greeting them, I led them through the door which lead to the Room of Requirement.

"It's like seen Hogwarts again for the first time!" Celeste commented on the Room. "It's amazing, Becca!"  
"Thanks?" I mumbled, scanning the Room for Draco. He was practicing a song on the piano. "We've got a band now, Draco!"  
"Excellent! What instruments?"  
"The requested!"  
"Fantastic!"  
Okay!" I thought of a plan, speaking loud enough for Draco to hear me. "Warm up your voices, practice your instruments. We do a group practice in fifteen minutes." I walked over to where all different kinds of guitars stood on stands.

* * *

"My bad – wrong chord." I said, mentally face-palming myself. "Top of the chorus?"

* * *

"Oliver, you hit the cymbal too early." Ryan turned his head to face the drum set at the back of the stage. "And that messed me up, which made Becca and Draco miss an entire line."  
"From the top?" Oliver asked sheepishly.

* * *

Celeste – from the diaphragm!" I reminded.

* * *

"Rebekah – you. Do. Not. Sing. During. This. Song." Draco scolded.  
"But I like this song!"  
"But you don't _sing_ during it. From the top!"

* * *

"Draco, you don't come in until the first line of the second verse!" I exclaimed. "And I keep hitting the wrong chord! The top!"

* * *

"Ryan, you have to sing during the chorus, too!" Oliver said.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't _too, _too bad." I said after we had concluded.  
"For a first rehearsal," Ryan added. "What're we going to call ourselves, anyways?"  
"Yeah," Celeste agreed. "The Parallel Universes is too…"  
"Duo-y?" I finished for her.  
"Yeah…"  
"Well… we could start with five…" Oliver suggested, receiving blank looks. "There's five of us." He explained.  
I let out a half-insane laugh. Oliver had just said something so obvious that it was hilarious. "I'm sane…" I said when the laughter subdued.  
"Sane…sane…" Celeste murmured. "sanity – the noun of sane… Five Sanity… no, that doesn't make sense… Five of Sanity?"  
Another half-insane titter came from me.  
"As a sort of inside joke."

**OCTOBER 26****TH**

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. **_  
_**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**_

That was the message that was scrawled on the wall in what looked like blood. Or red paint. I hoped it was the latter.  
Back up a little, shall we?

Ryan, Oliver, Draco, Celeste and I had been walking to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast after our rehearsal.  
"…and then Celeste's violin went all squeaky," Oliver laughed uncontrollably. "so I hit the cymbal really hard, and Becca – Becca literally flew off the stage!"  
Yes, yes, it was true. Yours Truly flew off a stage, luckily landing on a pile of pillows coincidently placed right there, even though she had said earlier that they would be a hazard to any living creature that tried walking and were to be moved immediately to the other side of the Room, all because of a squeaky violin and a loud cymbal. She had screamed very loudly, louder than she did during her first flying lesson, she thinks. I let Oliver have his fun though. For some reason, one rarely heard him a laugh coming out of him.  
As we rounded a corner, a group of Ravenclaws studying for God knows what on a near by bench looked up from their giant books to glare at Oliver. He was now supporting himself on a wall with his hand, still laughing is butt off. One of the Claws looked up from the parchment she was writing on. She had almost waist-length blonde hair and big, round eyes coloured like Mr. Ollivander's were.  
"Could you please be a little quieter?" she whispered to him. "Laughter attracts the Nargles."  
"Nargles?" I heard Ryan mutter. "What the bloody hell are Nargles?"  
"Shut up!" I whispered back.  
"Wh-?" Oliver answers the girl. "Oh, yeah, I'll try and be quieter. Sorry."  
She smiled gratefully at him as he said this before she returned to her book.  
"What the _hell_ are Nargles?" I said when we were out of earshot.  
"Mum always says 'Don't argue with the crazy'. So I didn't. And I don't know what Nargles are."

And then a fairly uneventful Halloween feast. That is, if you don't think live bats are just the tiniest bit frightening.  
Ryan, Oliver, Celeste and I left the Great Hall after I got over one of the bats taking a bite out of my ice cream. I hadn't touched it after that. And I wasn't still entirely convinced that they weren't vampire bats, even though Dumbledore had explained several times, very, very patiently, that they were, in fact, not vampire bats. Just harmless, very squeaky, Megabats. Actually, to this very day, seventeen years later, I'm _still_ not entirely convinced…  
ANYWAYS: Draco and his two pals had left at least half an hour earlier, so they were most likely already back in the common room. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, two people that, although friends of Draco, I really… well, as much as I hate to use the word, it was the only one that explained how I truly felt about them:

Despise. Note that this word is in present-tense.

BUT: then, just as we rounded a corner very near the decent to the dark, chilly Slytherin Dungeon, there was a crowd of about seventy students. Almost simultaneously, the four of us looked up at the stone wall that everyone else was looking at:

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. **_  
_**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**_

Next to the writing, hanging from one of the torches, was a large, furry cat. My friends drew in short gasps of air when they had noticed this.  
"Enemies of the heir, beware!" You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco yelled in a tone that only his closest friends would identify as joking, pushing his way to the front of the crowd.  
_Draco, you'll really, really need to start working on that habit…_ I thought as he started receiving very ugly looks from the surrounding students.  
"My cat!" Mr. Filch suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor. "My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" His bulging eyes moved to where Hermione, Harry, and the boy I guessed was Ginny's older brother, Ron, were standing. Filch continued screeching like a bird of prey. "_You! You! _You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"  
"He's going a little far, isn't he?" Oliver muttered.  
"Oh, no, Oliver," Ryan answered sarcastically, making sure that no one past our group could hear him. "no, Hogwarts staff give regular death threats to Hogwarts pupils."  
_"Argus!" _Dumbledore called from the end of the corridor, amid most of the other staff. "Come with me, Argus. You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." He said to Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
"My office is nearest, Headmaster," Lockhart, the very, very stupid Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who treated us as though we were two, said to Dumbledore. "just upstairs–please feel free –"  
"Thank you, Gilderoy,"  
"Everyone, back to your common rooms. No one is to leave until they receive permission from their Head of House." McGonagall called before following Dumbledore, Lockhart and Snape.

**NOVEMBER 5****TH**

At dinner that evening, I was once again reminded of my clone in Hufflepuff. The same hair, the same _glasses _even, I noticed when I squinted to look closer. It was very, very odd. And a little creepy. I'd guess you'd think the same in the event you saw someone that looked exactly the same as you.  
Suddenly, I had a random feeling that I was outside my own body. Depersonalization. It happened to me often, usually at the most random times. I squeezed my eyes shut, but to no avail. It was slightly scary… well, no, just freaky (there's a really big difference), but I managed to keep calm.

* * *

After finishing the homework that was due this week (a list of Jupiter's moons, from greatest in mass to the least in Astronomy; an essay on how wolfsbane was named in Potions, which was to be explained in ten inches of parchment, and which several drafts were written to be sure this requirement was fulfilled; successfully attempting _Wingardium Leviosa_ for Charms; and an essay in DADA about what Lockhart's damn favourite _colour_ was), I sat in the middle of my bed, plucking out _Girl With the Red Balloon _by The Civil Wars. It had been several months since I had last practiced this song, so I made many mistakes. It was usually plucking the wrong string rather than fretting the wrong note.

The melody, I realized, was something you could think along to. As soon as you started thinking, it helped you along in your thoughts. But as soon as you stopped playing it, you physically _could not_ think. Or maybe, that was just me.  
"What's up?" I said when Celeste came into the dormitory.  
"You were singing, Becca."  
"I was?"  
"You didn't know?"  
"I was thinking," I answered myself. "sometimes I unconsciously do things when I'm thinking."  
"Rebekah!" A girl named Peace Douglas came into the dormitory. "Rebekah! Professor Dumbledore wants to see you!"  
As I headed for the door, Peace whispered, "It's on the seventh floor. You can't miss the entrance. Password is Acid Pops."

* * *

"Professor?"  
"Come in, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "Please sit." Once I sat, he continued. "Now, you're probably wondering why I have called you to my office."  
I nodded.  
"Since you arrived at Hogwarts, students and Professors alike have been reporting a feeling of their mind being read when they are around you. After much thinking, I have settled on the possibility that you are a natural Legilimens."  
"Legilimens, sir?"  
"You have the ability to look at people's memories and thoughts without the aid of an incantation," he answered. "For your safety, you will be trained to control your Legilimency and your Occlumency, which is protecting yourself against Legilimens. Your mastery of Occlumency is expected to take at least a year, perhaps more. After this is mastered, I will train you in Legilimency. It's actually quite common among people with the Sight.  
"Oh, but Miss Granger, I must tell you something: keep your ability a secret, even from your closest friends and family unless _absolutely necessary_. You have no idea when they might turn on you and use that knowledge against you."  
"But how would that knowledge in, say, the hands of Voldemort, if he returned, if that could happen," surprisingly, Dumbledore didn't flinch when I said his name. "how would that affect me, Professor?"  
"It eliminates the possibility of Legilimency becoming as effective towards Lord Voldemort, as he would then be prepared to fight against it, which may result in the loss of the duel, and in turn, possibly your life. You may head back to your common room."  
As I headed to the door to leave, Dumbledore said, "Oh, and the Five of Sanity may perform during the end-of-year feast, if they wish, as well as during special occasions. And your Occlumency lessons will be with Professor Snape." he smiled before I left out the door.

**A/N: OK! I'm really, really, really, really really [goes on for an hour] sorry about not posting this sooner! As I have mentioned in my post on my profile, I was being extremely lazy, only typing up about a hundred words a day, if that. So, you can virtually yell at me; I deserve it.**

**The "natural Legilimens" isn't canon, in case you hadn't heard about it before.**

**And you may have noticed that I have changed my pen name. My old one was im-in-slytherdor. I changed it to Becky Ada. I promise that I will not change it again. This fanfic was actually (in the first drafts) supposed to be a self-insert, but after I wrote all of it, I decided that a good portion of it had one main character, and then the other part, although with the same character, had a character with a very different personality… so I am now re-writing ALL of it (sorry if I worded that weirdly)…**

**And, since the House Cup is coming out on Pottermore (March 30****th****), I'm gonna be doing all I can to help the Snakes win! This may result in less frequent updates! Luckily, I have the fifth chapter well underway, so that may not really happen…**  
** Oh... and my Dad is thinking of going camping sometime during (or maybe all of) spring break, which I think starts on March 30****th**** and lasts for either 7 days or 14 days… they changed it last year and now I'm really confused about how long it lasts… I'll have no internet connection, so you can probably expect that there'll be no updates during that time. **  
** Anyways, as always, tell me what you think! The reviews make an author smile. But, I want to state that I am not forcing them out of you. I'll keep posting even if I get none. But I really appreciate getting them. **


	5. Discontinue notice

**A/N Hello! I know I haven't updated for a while... well, my ability to write stories in first person has suddenly vanished (it sucks, I know). And I have developed my third person writing. I swear, one day I was horrible, the next day I was fairly good at it. It was really, really weird...**

**So after much thinking, and a couple votes on a forum, I have decided, as of April ninth, 2014, to discontinue this story and re-write in third person. I'll try and have the prologue up in a couple of weeks. I thank you all for your support in the making of this first person version. Oh, yes, and I have a beta reader now, so there's that. ^-^ **

**~Becky Ada**


End file.
